


The Cactus

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: How Do I Tag, Inspired by Music, Toby Smith | Tubbo and Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: short fic inspired by The Cactus - Hop Along
Kudos: 5





	The Cactus

**Author's Note:**

> im back :D

Clinking and clanking of train rails echoed in the empty desert. The blonde boy rests his head in the windowpane.

"I should've run away in the first place.." He sighs. "Even though Philza said I should've not ran away again… I couldn't stand him." 

He stared through the far and far lands. "Fucking favoritism, 'innit." 

He had always been angry at Philza. He feels like he failed Philza's expectation for him, and made him feel worse for that.

'He's fine' this, 'They'll be fine' that. It honestly pisses him off. He had suffered through exile and manipulation. He doesn't want to be framed as an "attention attractor", but he really does need help.

And having your "brother figure" die in front of your face doesn't help either. He had no one, right? 

Might as well leave the goddamn place.

\------------

Philza was in panic, searching around for his son. Even going as far to go to Tubbo's house. 

He might have ran away again, he doesn't know why he keeps running away from his family. He does anything for his child (well, mostly taking care of techno.)

He knocked on the door in front of him, waiting for the short brunette to answer and open the door. "Hello? Oh, Philza." 

Tubbo stared at him with cold eyes. He knows Tubbo was still bitter about the whole L'manburg destroying. 

"Okay, uh, If you see Tommy, could you say i'm sorry and i respect his decisions to leave? I know I haven't been a good father and all, so just let him know that I respect him leaving."

Tubbo sighed, and massaged the crook of his nose. "Good thing you know you're a bad father, never caring for me either. You really are an asshole."

"Also, don't worry. He's in his home in the mainland. Don't visit him, he hates you." he added. 

Tubbo slammed the door, not even respecting the older, and leaving him outside. 

"Shitty father." He mumbles to himself. He knows the pain that his best friend— his brother experienced.


End file.
